Papa
by BeastyBear
Summary: She called him papa, no matter what..


**Hi there! I don't know, this idea's been in my head for a while. I feel like it's all sloppy and stuff, but I guess that's up to you guys to decide. I have a feeling her name isn't original. Like, I'm not the first person to call Lucius' daughter a Lucy. Oh well~ . Enjoy!**

_She called him papa, no matter the circumstance. It only seemed right, because calling him anything else didn't fit Lucy. The oddest thing, though, was that Lucius didn't seem to mind one bit._

* * *

><p>Growing up, Lucy never got enough attention. She was the youngest of the Malfoy family, so that should be reason enough to let her get all the attention, right? Unfortunately, that was not the case. Considering she was the youngest <em>and <em>a girl, she was unimportant. She was simply just another witch living in the Malfoy Manor. Draco got all the attention, however. He was the heir of Malfoy, so that made him more significant than her.

"_Mother and father don't like you, Lucy. They only love me!" _Draco's taunting words rang through her head. She knew that Draco was just being himself, showing off his natural skills of being a downright git, but Lucy couldn't help her emotions. She was only 5, after all.

"_Was Draco right all along?"_ Lucy would ask herself, "_Do mother and papa really hate me?"_ Lucy thought of asking them, but that was out of didn't really like her mother. Her mom never looked at her, unless it was a disappointed glare. Lucius wasn't better, but he actually knew that she existed. She preferred Lucius other than Narcissa; she felt more like a human around him, not a house elf.

After the next couple of days, Lucy was getting the bravery that she didn't know even existed; she could talk to her papa. Due to all of this bravery, perhaps she would be a Gryffindor when she gets to Hogwarts, but mother and papa wouldn't like that at all. One day, she saw Lucius sitting on an armchair in one of the many sitting rooms in the Malfoy Manor, reading a book. Today was the day. She took a deep breath and went over to sit across from the long-haired man. She sat there for minutes, not saying a word.

"Lucy, where are your manners? One mustn't join another without a greeting." Lucius said without looking up from his book.

"S-sorry, papa…" She said looking down on her hands that suddenly became interesting. This wasn't going well so far. She hasn't even said a word and already managed to disappoint him.

"What is it you want?" he asked her. She thought about this question. Lucy really wanted to talk to him, but she was scared.

"Um…"

"If there is nothing we need to discuss, then perhaps I should—" Lucius already got out of his seat, and was in the process of leaving, when Lucy jumped out of her seat and grabbed onto his cloak. Surprised, Lucius turned around and looked down at the little girl. She looked back up and immediately let go once she saw the bewildered expression on his face.

"P-papa… I," she took another deep breath, "I have a question."

"Go on then, child. Ask me." He said in a monotone voice. She looked up at him with teary eyes and asked the question that's been waiting for an answer.

"Do you… do you love me, papa?" she asked. Lucy tried to stop it, she did, but one single tear rolled down her pink cheeks.

Lucius was surprised. He was not aware of the fact that Lucy, this little 5 year old girl, was holding so much in. Lucius kneeled down in front of and looked her straight in the eye.

"Child, why would you think otherwise?" he said. Lucy sniffled, and new tears fell down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she started hiccupping. Lucius took both of her arms in his hands, trying to calm her.

"Because you and mama think," hiccup, "I'm invisible." She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but Lucius held her still. He looked at her, his daughter, and pulled her closer in an embrace.

"Don't ever think that. You are my child, and no child of mine is to feel this way." Lucius said before pulling her small figure away from his person. Lucy was overjoyed. He actually said that he didn't hate her, and that was enough to put a small smile on her face.

She put her arms around his neck and squeezed it tightly. "Okay papa," she said, "I promise."

She called him papa, no matter the circumstance. It only seemed right, because calling him anything else didn't fit Lucy. The oddest thing, though, was that Lucius didn't seem to mind one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if I made any mistakes!<strong>


End file.
